<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why the Stalborde Kids make Animal Noises for Attention by StoryTellerBoneZone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520015">Why the Stalborde Kids make Animal Noises for Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone'>StoryTellerBoneZone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why the Stalborde Kids make Animal Noises for Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an intense meeting among the Dragons. There was a major uptick in gemstones leaving the city and dragon scalper dens and heading towards Be Orcus. Sure, Be Orcus required a lot of dragon gem stones in order to power the city, but they were buying over fourteen times the normal amount necessary to secure the city from the seasons for an entire year.<br/><br/>"It's probably a weapon. You know those bastards would try to reclaim their glory days." Bruno says.<br/><br/>"Should I take offense?" Bonlock asks.<br/><br/>"Are you an ogre supremacist?" Bruno retorts. Bonlock glowers but Bruno doesn't back down.<br/><br/>"How about some sort of transportation system, recreating the portal network?" suggests Sticks.<br/><br/>Reno cocks his eyebrow, "What, try to reestablish colonization? The city states will slaughter them if they try."<br/><br/>"Besides, they should be investing in more permanent and less costly transportation!" Elliot shouts.<br/><br/>"Like monster trucks?"<br/><br/>"Like monster trucks!"<br/><br/>Reno can't hide the smirk.<br/><br/>"What about they're trying to stock pile for future winters and summers?" asks Elizabeth. Immediately the idea is dismissed by most of the group, including the ogres.<br/><br/>And as Bruno was about to say something, he feels a tiny tug on his shirt. He looks down to see his youngest daughter looking up at him with her one expentent eye. He starts to tune out what the others are saying to focus on his precious daughter.<br/><br/>She looks at him, her lips trembling like she's about to cry. He doesn't interrupt her, he just tilts his head. She steels herself, he knows his precious knight is ready by her frown and the squint of her eye.<br/>She pops onto one leg, paws his legs with her hands, and in the cutest voice he's ever heard whispers, "Nya" at him. And between them, no one says a word. She looks up at her adoptive father inquisitively and a bit nervously.<br/><br/>To anyone sees Bruno, one might mistake him for an expressionless and psychopathic warrior. To any of his friends or family, they can see the pure and utter glee in his body language and micro expressions. And to Silver, someone who's loved him since they were children, her heart melted. This was the happiest she's ever seen him.<br/><br/>He scoops her up in his arms and squishs her into the crook of his neck. He starts rub her head with his face, occasionally stopping to kiss her forehead, all the while purring the entire time, cooing at her, and simply living the moment. It's not a secret that eighth dragons retain very minor traits from their draconic heritage. It just so happens that Bruno kept the ability to purr, rare does he use it, and Mei looks ecstatic to get the full blast. In fact, if Silver and Phoebe didn't know about her similar heritage, they probably wouldn't be able to hear her own purrs. <br/><br/>Silver feels so happy she found her three year old daughter and all she had to do was hide the body of her abusive guardian to get her.<br/><br/>Silver looks towards their mutual wife to see Phoebe recording the whole thing. Sure, it was meant to record the meeting, but this was too much to pass up.<br/><br/>And while Mei looked like she was in nirvana, all the attention that she wanted from her favorite parent granted to her, Morgan and Nicholas must have been jealous. Morgan bursts from a side room, went below her younger adoptive sibling, puts two fake finger horns next to her actual lapis lazuli horns and, in her excitable and eager mood, goes, "Moo!"<br/><br/>Bruno looks up from nuzzling Mei at her. Mei looks momentarily confused, but she can see the stars light up in his blue eyes. Silver and Phoebe found it astounding, how they can fall in love with their husband again.<br/>He scoops her up and begins to treat her the same way he did Mei, with lots of nuzzling, and forehead kisses, and purring. Morgan laps that stuff up, rubbing her face against his, and Mei tries to do the same.<br/><br/>But then Bruno feels another tug on his shirt and he stops nuzzling his beautiful 3 and 5 year old daughters to see his 5 year old son. He looks sad that he wasn't invited. Phoebe and Silver almost snicker as they see Bruno's almost imperceptible pout.<br/><br/>Then, in the deepest squeak he can manage, Nicholas lets out an excited "Rawr!"<br/><br/>Phoebe and Silver find out that you can fall in love with someone all over again several times in one setting. Bruno found out that he can still hold all of his kids in his arms, as he scoops Nicholas into the impromptu standing cuddle pile. Forehead kisses and nuzzling and purring abound. Silver and Phoebe can't help but coo at him, the meeting, which has been almost silent since Bruno scooped up Mei, be damned.<br/><br/>And after a long while, and also refusing to let go of his precious children for his wives to nuzzle and coo, Bruno adds in, "Yeah so I'm still pretty sure its a weapon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>